


And In His Turn

by merripestin



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Gauda Prime, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circle snaps closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In His Turn

A cold lump of hunger sits low in his belly and thirst is giving him a headache. He is tired from their long sneaking run across the forbidden scrubland outside the dome and despite their claims about drugs his mind seems no clearer. Nor can he find any hole in his memory that this woman Dayna might fill. Kerr Avon knows perfectly well who he is.

A week later he is a convict on a ship of criminals, his future a barren lifetime sentence. He wants freedom and he would kill or die to get it.

The circle snaps closed.


End file.
